The many close encounters of Dr John H Watson
by xXxThorsgirlxXx
Summary: John's busy finding Sherlock.
1. Sherlock's idea

"John?" Sherlock called through from another room.

John sighed meaningfully "What?" he didn't really want to query but it had become an unintentional habit. He got up and walked towards an upturned stool and returned it to its upright position.

"I need your opinion on something", once again he was obviously adamant to remain in the room he was in- 'always having his way: the lazy sod'- was a frequently used understatement by Mrs Hudson.

John had begun to regret asking and hunted for Sherlock. "Where _are_ you?" he poked his head around several doorways and passages until he walked head first into Sherlock. He tutted sharply "you need to stop doing that, anyone would think you were doing that on _purpose!" _he stepped back as Sherlock waltzed past swiftly and directly into the room opposite. "So, what was it you wanted?" John folded his arms in a fed-up demeanor, he leant against the door pane. Sherlock didn't give an answer, instead he projected a series of _Mmm's_ and _Aah's _from the airing cupboard. "Sherlock?" the _Mmm-_ing continued, "Sherlock? Are you even _listening_ to me?" there once again was no answer.

John slumped off into the kitchen and took out a mug to make himself a cup of tea. He opened the fridge door to take out the milk and was confronted by what looked like a bag of congealed toes and what appeared to be blackened tongues. The stench clogged his nostrils and he slammed the door gasping for fresh air. "DISGUSTING" he howled. Mrs Hudson was hovering in the opening between the kitchen and the living room.

"Everything alright dear?" She asked with a look of genuine concern.

"No, actually. Sherlock is doing my _bloody _head in!"

"Ah, okay..." Mrs Hudson paused in thought. "Well there _really_ isn't that much I can do to help dear- although I've heard that a certain counsellor in the are does the _perfect_ job for couples!" She was beginning to go red in the face and she tottered off shortly with a nudge from Sherlock.

His masculine frame appeared next to John, "Everything alright?" he walked to the chaise lounge and threw himself down.

I'm guessing that was more of a statement than it was you _actually_ caring for how I am?" John raised an eyebrow with attitude.

"Umm..._yes?_" Sherlock glanced at John who was now looking down upon him.

"_Umm...yes? Umm...yes?"_ John scoffed, repeating with a hint of repugnance. "_Half a bloody hour of you murmuring to yourself about how you wanted my opinion, 'No answer' and 'Mmm's' and 'Aah's' and tongues and toes in the fridge! And this in just today! DON'T GET ME STARTED ON YESTERDAY!" _John paused as Sherlock swung his legs around to sit bolt-upright. He patted the seat next to him, but before John could respond a hand tapped John gently on the shoulder from behind. He turned and Mrs Hudson passed him a business card; he didn't have the energy to begin again, and she scampered away hurriedly. John breathed in annoyance.

"John" Sherlock patted the seat next to him once again.

"_Sherlock!_" John's volume still raised, but only just now. He plonked himself down.

"I want your opinion on something" Sherlock spoke in a calmed tone.

"What on?" John furrowed his brow and gazed up at Sherlock in pure admiration of him.

"I had an idea; I want to know what you say... 'yes' or 'no', okay?"

John shrugged "Well, either way you'll do the opposite, that is unless you already have your mind set." John shook his head.

"Yeah, you're right" Sherlock smiled. "I think I'm going to do something _BIG"_


	2. Leaving 221B Baker Street for a walk abo

John spat out his mouthful of blistering hot tea "WHAT?!" he wiped his mouth with the back of his free hand "Sherlock, what do you mean by '_big'?" _he now sounded interested.

"Mycroft has eyes on me _everywhere_" he began with a glint in his eyes "So, I thought we'd play a 'friendly' game with him." Sherlock then spent the next twenty minutes explaining the devised plan to John (who nodded in silence).

"So, what you're telling me is you're going to infiltrate your brothe- _Mycroft's_ eyes and ears and plant something in his office?-" Sherlock interrupted.

"Bureau, _John_, Bureau" he corrected him "And basically."

"_Where _and _When _do we start?" John asked patiently.

Sherlock hesitated for a second, got to his feet and walked to the coat stand; swung his coat on "As if you don't know." He gave him that unmistakable look that had 'stupid question' written all over it.

He folded the length of his scarf, wrapped it uniformly around his neck and pulled the door open simply.

John rolled his eyes "_As if I didn't know_" he let out a slight groan as Sherlock left and he jogged in pursuit. "_Now, _are you _sure?_" John enquired.

"John, are _you_ sure?" Sherlock retorted turning to face him at the front door of 221B Baker Street.

"I'm sure your head isn't screwed on right" John insisted following Sherlock who strode off; John was practically running to catch up with him.

They came to an abrupt halt at the top of Baker Street as Sherlock stuck one arm out in front of John (winding him) as a blur of a car sped past. "I don't think yours is either" laughed Sherlock, putting an arm on John's shoulder.

"Thanks" John smiled at Sherlock for a moment, holding his eyes "Oh-" he tore his gaze away "Taxi".

Sherlock shook himself out of his little trance, turned around and waved at the cab. Stopping not far from them, they got in the back "Piccadilly" Sherlock said bluntly.

"_Why_? Of _all_ places?" John frowned at Sherlock who turned to face him as if he'd expected the question.

"_Think, John, think! _Mycroft has people everywhere, like ants, but we're going to be the boiling water. We go everywhere around them; when they all report back to Mycroft where we are, they'll all be-"

"-Confused?" John interrupted.

"Exactly, so they won't expect us to run right into the centre of them, we get to the centre, their brain-"

"-Mycroft." John smiled to himself, getting the hang of it.

Sherlock nodded, slightly provoked "They have nowhere to go" he smiled cruelly, "they're trapped."

The cab stopped and Sherlock left, leaving John to pay. John retrieved his wallet from his back pocket and handed the driver a few notes, "Hope that covers it- sorry." He ran off after Sherlock.

"Your change" the cabby yelled after him.

"Keep it!" John replied only just able to hear the taxi pull away; now in the distance "Sherlock!" John panted, completely out of breath.

Sherlock was distracted by the traffic; he looked down at the curb and then up at John. "John, what have you been _doing_" he winked in reference to him being out of breath, John shook his head appalled by the attempt and then they continued pacing down the many different streets and routes in Piccadilly.


End file.
